


Stay

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Original Character(s), Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Just something short and rather sweet





	Stay

“Jaime, I need you.” Cersei said loudly as she barged into his room late one night.

Jaime had already gone to sleep, but hearing her voice, he lurched himself from bed. “Are you alright?” He asked, his training had made him quite good at waking during odd hours and sobering to reality as quickly as possible.

“I need you.” She said steadily. “Come. Right now.” She knew he would. She knew he always would. She dragged him quickly by the hand through the cold and winding hallways of the keep.

_Gods_, he wondered, _does she really need me to fuck her that urgently?_ He straightened himself and stood taller. He rather liked the idea of that if it were the case.

When they reached her chambers, Jaime was already half hard at the thought of her being so utterly consumed with want for him that she just needed to drag him to bed.

“Where is Robert?” He asked before she pulled him inside.

“Off with some whore, I suspect.” Cersei said, disdainfully.

Jaime set his jaw at the thought of that bastard disrespecting his sister so. He reached for her then, trying to hold her at her waist, to pull her against him. But she didn’t let him. Instead, she handed him a large boot. His brow furrowed as he looked up at her. She pointed at the ceiling.

“I need you to kill it.” She said. Jaime looked above them to see a rather large spider above them.

“A spider?” He asked in disbelief. “Surely you did not wake me at this hour to kill a common spider.”

She looked at him like she was hurt. “Jaime, you have to.” She nearly whispered.

She was frightened. His sister who would look a snarling lion in its dagger-toothed mouth. His sister who would rule the seven kingdoms more ruthlessly than all the men in King’s Landing combined if given the chance. She was afraid of a common house spider. Jaime nearly laughed out loud, but then he remembered who his sister was. She had called upon him because she trusted him. She trusted that he would do this for her; that he _could_ do this for her. She hadn’t called upon a servant, she had called upon her brother, her lover, her knight. Jaime puffed his chest.

“It’s only a spider.” He said, without a hint of condescension in his voice. “Don’t worry.” He pulled a chair under the creature and stood upon it, calculating his angle of attack.

“Jaime, just… don’t let it fall down here. Just… please, please get it. Just get it.”

Gods, fear was something to see on her. He pressed the boot swiftly to the ceiling, crushing the spider on the heel. When he climbed down from his chair, he could tell Cersei was impressed, though she would never let on. Jaime smiled to himself. No matter how many men he killed, no matter what caliber; kings, knights, wildlings- his sister was more impressed with his quashing of a tiny insect on her bedchamber ceiling. How very fitting, he thought. Cersei was never one to bow to expectations. He looked at her, silently seeking direction for what to do with the boot, marred with spider gore.

“Throw it away.” Cersei said, revolted that he would so much as consider salvaging it. “It’s Roberts, anyway.” She added.

With that, Jaime happily tossed it in the rubbish. “Ah, Cers…” Jaime said, rubbing his neck. “I think… I think it bit me.” He watched her emerald eyes grow big as saucers.

“Jaime, stop.” She said, voice quivering, “that’s not funny.”

“I’m not trying to be –“ He gasped and gurgled. “I think… I think I’m actually turning into a… Cersei I’m turning into a spider!” He yelped and lunged for her. She squealed, and tried to jump out of his way but he was too fast.

He grabbed her and tackled her onto the bed, laughing all the while. Even Cersei laughed, though she tried to hide it.

“Get off of me!” She demanded. He held her tightly against him. “Jaime!” She shouted. He tickled her until she laughed and then finally released her.

She stood from the bed and he pushed himself up to sit on the edge of it. He pulled her in by her waist until she stood between his legs. She tried to push him away but he didn’t let her.

“Cersei.” He said, seriously. She looked at him. “I’ll always come.” He said evenly. “Just so you know. I’ll always come to you. No matter the reason. For no reason at all, even.”

Cersei looked down upon him with a sweet smile and Jaime swore the look in her eyes was that of genuine affection. She held the back of his head now, her fingers gently tailing through his hair. He pulled her forward so she leaned on him, her cheek to his.

“Why don’t I stay?” He whispered. “Just in case you run into another spider.”

She nodded against his cheek. “Stay.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck “stay.”


End file.
